My new favorite weapon
by deathskeith
Summary: Ezio finds a codex long hidden by his departed Uncle. Bringing it to Leonardo he has discovered that this new weapon has some very interesting after effects on the victim. EZIOXLEO GUARDXGUARD Yaoi
1. A codex is found!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or the characters.**

**I thought this would be fun to do. I hope you all think it's funny.**

* * *

><p>Ezio Auditore soared over the rooftops until he came to a small alleyway tucked neatly behind the shopping district. He slipped down silently until his boots hit the cobblestone with a soft clap. The leader of the assassins reached up and carefully flipped back his white eagle shaped hood. A tanned face revealed itself to the open air, framed with chocolate dark hair inherited from his father before him. His hazel brown eyes blinked through the sunlight as he gently ran his fingers through his bangs, feeling the sweat. He turned to look around and satisfied, knocked on a familiar wood door. He waited a moment before a voice rang from the inside.<p>

"Un attimo per favore!" the soft masculine voice shouted. Ezio looked around the corner of the building as a unit of guards stopped by a hay cart and began poking through it with their pikes.

"Ricerca laggiu! And over there too!" one of them said to the other three.

_The paranoid bastardos . . . _

He watched with eagle eyes as they muttered to each other and chose instead to walk away.

He smirked to himself but straightened up as the door lock unbolted and a face appeared. Years had gone by since the fist time Ezio had laid eyes on Leonardo Da Vinci. He had been just a mere boy carrying a crate for his mother the first time he truly talked with the artist. He hadn't changed much body wise, his face was older, but still held that deep wiseness and ever-present scruff that grew thicker each passing year. He smiled at the artist as Leonardo's expressive blue eyes brightened as he took in the white clad assassin.

"Ezio! Come in! Come in! Benvenuto! Welcome!" he uttered, ushering the man inside. Ezio smiled at his friend's never changing enthusiasm. Leonardo led him into the main workshop, going down a set of stairs to the main floor. Ezio smiled at the large flying machine he had once flew and its station hooked to the ceiling. Several paintings half finished lined the walls and floors as a welcoming fire burned in the corner near some fully drawn sketches. As Leonardo fetched some wine and bread Ezio admired the sketch of a woman whose arm slowly morphed into a skeletal hand. Fascinated he smiled as Leonardo handed him a goblet of wine and a slice of soft bread.

"Grazie Leonardo, I am sorry for such an abrupt appearance but I have discovered something I must show you," Ezio said, quickly sipping his wine. Leonardo popped a small piece of bread into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing.

"Oh? What might it be? I have already translated all the codex and you have all of your equipment back, si?" he asked. Ezio reached into his robes and pulled out a small scroll. Leonardo finished up his bread as he looked at the small parchment in Ezio's hand.

"That is what I originally thought, amico. You see Machiavelli went back to my uncle Mario's villa not long ago. He managed to find something among the wreckage and brought it back to Tiber Island. It looked to be a hidden codex, tucked neatly behind one of my uncle's favorite paintings," he said deeply. Leonardo made a sad face at the mention of Mario.

"I am sorry to hear about what has happened at the villa. Please, let me see if I can be of some assistance? Sono sempre qui per aiutare," Leonardo said kindly with a tilt of his head. Ezio smiled as he handed the small scroll to Leonardo. The artist made room on his cluttered work table and carefully spread out the parchment. Leonardo blinked a couple times before frowning and backing up, setting a finger on his bottom lip. Ezio watched him, always fascinated with the way the artist displayed his thoughts.

"Hmm, it looks to be a codex but much . . . Simpler. It seems to be an improvement on your poison darts. Though it does not say what type of poison this is or what the effects might be. If I make it, you will have to test it out to see what happens," he said. Leonardo looked up from the codex to Ezio as the assassin walked over to look at the designs. He had no idea how but Leonardo had no trouble reading them.

"Molto bene then, how fast can you make it?" Ezio asked, stepping back. Leonardo gazed at the designs as Ezio removed his poison containing bracer.

"No more than two days if I put some nights into it, in a hurry?" he asked the assassin. Ezio chuckled as he set his bracer on the work table in front of Leonardo.

"The Borgia are having a party in three days at Castel Sant' Angelo. A prime target has made himself known," was all Ezio recited. Leonardo asked no more as he shifted his red hat on his head to a better position.

"Well then, I better get started."

* * *

><p>Ezio jumped down to the same alley way as two days previous. He had used the time to run around and gather the information he needed. Courtesans had kept their ears open as his thieves retrieved documents. Everyone had done their part and now Ezio was more than prepared. The party had been moved to tonight and the master assassin hoped his new weapon would be an aid in his target's fate. He walked up to the door and pounded on the wood. He looked around the corner again and was not surprised to see a group of guards flirting with a nearby gathering of courtesans. He heard foot steps and stood back as Leonardo opened the door to the studio. A sweet smell assaulted his nose as he narrowed his eyes. Leonardo wasn't wearing his usual cap, his brown hair a bit shaggy and loose around his ears. His usual attire was gone, replaced with a loose white lace work shirt, his usual brown leather boots and brown trousers. He looked a bit bright around the eyes and he seemed to be in high spirits. Ezio was a little concerned though at the way his friend was sweating and seemed to have a harlequin smile attached to his face. Wary, Ezio set a hand on his friend's shoulder.<p>

"Leonardo, amico, are you quite all right? You are very flushed and sweaty," Ezio said. Leonardo ran his hands through his messy hair and still did not drop the smile.

"I am fine! Actually, quite fine indeed Ezio! Please come in! I must say you will not be disappointed in what I have made!" Leonardo said enthusiastically. Ezio followed him and frowned at the very high temperature of the room. Looking to a nearby painting, he frowned when the paint seemed to be melting off the picture. Moving to the main workshop Leonardo rushed over to the table and gave Ezio back his bracer. It felt lighter as he turned it in his hands. Looking under it he narrowed his eyes at the near pink liquid that sloshed in the small tube connecting to the poison darts.

"Grazie, Leonardo, you have my gratitude. I will test it tonight and tell you of what it does," he promised. Leonardo seemed to be listening but at the same time not. He was starting to sweat more as he quickly ran to a window and opened it, finally letting in clean air.

"Ah, forgive me, the heat was becoming unbearable! But I am glad you are satisfied, please let me know should it work out, I will happily make copies for the Brotherhood," he said. Ezio watched him fan himself as he talked. Still a little concerned he put his bracer on and regarded the artist.

"Leonardo, I think I should call a doctor, you are not yourself," he worried. Leonardo waved him off before picking up a nearby wine goblet and emptying it in almost one gulp.

"No Ezio, really I am fine. Some of my assistants were out of the city so I chose to forge the bracer myself this time. It is simply a matter of exhaustion, I will be fine in an hour or so, besides, I will use this energy for a painting I was hoping to finish today!" he smiled. He nearly sprinted as he ran to a nearby art work and set up his paints and chair. Ezio could only watch in confusion as the artist seemed not to be himself. A sudden idea came to him and he jumped into action.

"Leonardo, you didn't accidently poison yourself did you?" he asked. Leonardo was a master at his craft but at time could be clumsy. The symptoms of the poison Ezio used made people act erratic and wild before they dropped dead. He feared he may be watching that of Leonardo right this moment. The moment where he acted fine and energized and then would simply fall to the ground dead and cold. Running to his friend he ripped him away from the easel and spun him around. Leonardo's pupils were dilated as he looked at Ezio in confusion.

"Did you poison yourself Leonardo?" he asked anxiously, shaking the man. Leonardo blinked a couple times before Ezio's words clicked.

"Eh? No Ezio, nothing like that! I am fine! I just . . . I just . . . Oh dear . . . " he seemed to sag on the spot. Leonardo's blue eyes fluttered for a moment as he put his hand to his forehead. He pitched forward in a faint and Ezio easily caught the man and did not wait for an explanation. He lifted the man bridal style and quickly ran out of the workshop as Leonardo fainted completely. From an alleyway he waved a thief over and quickly had the boy fetch a doctor. Ezio ran hidden behind alleyways to the medicine man and met the man at his doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. What it does

**Disclaimer: I do not own AC, thank you.**

**Chapter 2: What it does**

* * *

><p>After the Leonardo scare, Ezio was determined to figure out what this new poison did. His friend was in good hands and the doctor had assured him that Leonardo was only affected by the fumes of whatever poison he had been handling. The fear of losing a dear friend was alleviated and now Ezio would be able to concentrate on his mission. The possibility of losing Leonardo to something he had brought him made pain rise in his heart.<p>

Soaring over rooftops, he made his way to the Castel Sant' Angelo, avoiding crossbow men and archers stationed at their posts. He frowned at the heavy security that already seemed to be lining the Ponte Sant' Angelo, the bridge leading to the Sant' Angelo. La Volpe had once told him that the bridge had been used to hang the bodies of executed prisoners, a method to scare and warn the people of Rome. It rarely happened any more but the memory of the bodies still hung from the archways of the great stone structure.

He came to the edge of the Tiber river and quietly walked on the cobblestone to the beginning of the bridge. He stayed to the shadows as some Militia stood at the entrance to the bridge. He entered eagle vision and saw more guards, Papal's in the middle of the bridge and finally Brute's near the entrance to the Castel. Their Borgia colors and the red bull crest could be seen even from a distance, red and black sleeves. The Papal's wearing their Pope master's colors of white with red sleeves. He moved closer as he blended with the crowds that came to and from the main plaza. He managed to sit on a near by bench and listened closely to the Militia.

"So, do you think it will be another orgy?" one of them asked. The guard leaned casually over the railing as his friend played with the small dagger he had on his belt.

"If it is, it will be the third one this month! The Pope is an animal!" the second piped up. The man frowned and put his dagger away as he faced his fellow guard.

"Yes, the third one we will be missing out on again. Why can't we get a time shift when these things are going on?"

"I'd rather not, and I don't find it an . . . Exquisite site of possibly seeing the Pope's large backside plowing into a harlot." The man leaning over the railing grimaced once before an almost dreamy look came over his face a moment later.

"No, but I bet Lucrezia is quite the sight. I heard she can take on more than three men at once!"

"No scherzo? Wow, what a slut!" Both men laughed but straightened up when a horseman came riding across the bridge at them.

Ezio found no useful information from these men. He watched as another set of guards came to replace them following the horsemen. He walked instead to the water's edge and was fortunate to find some wooden beams sticking from the water near the bridge's support. He moved swiftly and quietly until he was halfway under the bridge. The wind was strong as his fingers nearly slipped on the smooth stone. He felt his age hit him as he managed to lift himself up onto the stone just under the railing of the bridge. He shifted his body until he hid behind one of the tall statues lining the large bridge. He climbed up the side to where two more guards stood talking.

"I heard a special guest has arrived from Milan to attend the . . . Festivities," a Papal guard said. Ezio held his breath as information about his target presented itself. He moved closer and pressed bodily against the statue of an angel for a better listen. The guard looked at his comrade with a shrug.

"No doubt another idiota to try and charm the Pope's daughter! She is nothing but a viper!" another guard said in disdain.

"I heard that she is sleeping with her own blood Cesare, her brother!" the guard whispered, leaning in close to his partner.

"Don't say such things out loud! What of this guest?" he asked, looking around.

"He is staying as the Pope's personal guest. I hear they are very . . . Very close."

"A past business partner? A lover perhaps?" his friend questioned.

"No one knows and no one dares question it!"

Ezio narrowed his eyes as he slipped from behind the statue and landed on the support at the bottom between the water. He pondered the guard's words as he jumped all the way to the other side of the bridge.

_So . . . He is staying in the Pope's apartments? How convenient._

Climbing the rough wall on the right side he jumped over the pikes near the Castel entrance and looked around. Two Brutes stood near the main gates, watching all who entered warily. Ezio avoided them as he stepped further right and lowered himself to a ledge leading to the right side of the castello. He hopped onto the support stones as his fingers grabbed the railings. He maneuvered all the way to the right and onto a wooden deck leading into the Castel. Entering a large courtyard, he looked around. He quickly ducked into a nearby hay pile as a set of Seeker guards came from around the statue. They avoided walking on all the wooden planks scattered throughout the area.

"When are they going to clean this place up? I swear that a pig pen has more luxury!" one guard complained, kicking a stray board away.

"What do you expect? The help is too busy obeying Cesare and his puttana of a sister! Che cagna stupido," the other said in a deep voice.

Ezio sunk further into his stack as they approached. One guard swung his pike like a baton as he regarded his partner.

"Do you think there are any decent looking women at tonight's party?" he asked.

"No doubt, but they are all too busy fornicating with their Borgia cousins. What is wrong with this family? I heard a rumor that Lucrezia herself gave birth just last year to her brother's child!"

"Really, makes sense seeing how close they are. No, not the girl I have my eye on. I met with her briefly as she exited her carriage. She dragged me off behind the stables and gave me her room key, she said she would be waiting with her sister for me after the party!" he said excitedly. His partner looked impressed.

"Really? Stronzate!" he uttered in disbelief.

"It is true! If you are lucky, she will possibly bring her cousin for you too."

"Then we will have to go quietly. I heard the Pope's apartments are just above the guest rooms."

Ezio watched them pass him without so much as a glance. He jumped from his stack and quietly walked around the statue to a ladder situated on the far wall. He climbed it easily as the two Seekers walked to a door in the corner and vanished into it. Reaching the top he quickly stayed put as he saw two Arquebusiers leaning against the fenced in wall. One of them had their helmet off and held it mid chest as he looked over it, running his fingers over the designs. His partner for all the world looked like he was leaning over the other man, one hand resting above the other's head, gripping through the bars.

It was then that Ezio was aware that he nearly interrupted an intimate moment. The one fiddling with his helmet was young, barely filling out his red and black uniform, almost looking weighed down by all the bullet bags he carried. He had blond hair, falling a bit past his shoulder as his green eyes chose to remain on his helmet. His apparent counterpart still had his helmet on and was much larger than the other male. He was at least a head taller as he leaned over the younger. He brought his other hand up and gently stoked the side of the younger's face. The younger took his face away from the hand but didn't move away, looking irritable all the while.

"Ignasio! Please, il mio amore! Can't you see how much I am in love with you?" the other anxiously said. The younger frowned and turned his face away.

"Love? Hah, how could I even think of being with someone like you? I've seen the way you flirt with those courtesans every time we are out on patrol, you pig!" the apparent Ignasio said.

"Per favore! Just give me one night to show you! I will give you a night of passion you can never forget! Those filthy courtesans mean nothing to me! You are my moon and my stars! Per favore! Let me prove to you of my love! " his counter part pleaded. The man tried to move in for a kiss but Ignasio was having none of it. He prevented the other man and put a hand on his chest to keep him from moving closer.

The young male gave a huff and made to move away and put his helmet back on.

"Destra . . . Let us just get back to guarding above the gate. The Pope's guests will be arriving soon. Besides, I am leaving with my family for Tuscany tomorrow. There would be no point in starting anything with you, I am to be wed to a girl out in the country," the younger said. The older man grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"No, don't leave me yet, not until I have had the chance to win you over! Ti faccio vedere quanto ti amo," he started to whisper now. The younger only continued to look annoyed.

"Enough! It is useless! Let go of me!" he said frustrated.

Ezio watched the exchange as an idea came to him. He lifted his bracer and prepared a poison dart.

_Time to see what exactly this poison does . . . Va qui nulla._

He aimed for the younger male as he turned away from his disappointed and discouraged counter part. Before he could put his helmet back on, Ezio struck. He aimed for the man's upper neck and didn't blink as the tiny dart hit him. The younger stopped and gasped as he slapped the side of his neck. The helmet dropped to the ground with a clatter that alerted the other gunman. The boy looked shocked as he continued to stand like a statue, grasping the side of his neck.

"Ignasio? Ignasio what is the matter?" the other man asked, walking toward the younger. Ignasio suddenly let out a ragged breath as sweat began to coat his upper forehead. Ezio watched like a hawk as the boy swallowed in his throat and his face flushed much in a similar way to Leonardo. The younger took deep breaths as the other guard set a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignasio?" he tried again. The younger turned to him with glazed eyes, pupils small and hazy.

"Vencino . . . " he called the other's name softly. Vencino was surprised to see the other look at him in such a way. Ignasio reached up and carefully removed the other's helmet, throwing it to the side near a haystack. Surprised hazel eyes looked over the younger as slightly sweaty raven hair was ruffled from the helmet. He had a sharp stubble lining the lower half of a strong tan face, slightly darker eyebrows and a full mustache.

Ignasio ran his hands over Vencino's stubble as he leaned into the other man. The older's face went red at the display of affection the other was showing. Ezio watched in surprise as the younger leaned forward and caught the other in a rough kiss. Vencino quickly wrapped his arms around the younger as he easily kissed swiftly back. The kiss grew more heated as Vencino pushed the other against the wall and all but devoured his partner. They broke for air and the younger male Ignasio couldn't stop panting.

"Vencino . . . I–I don't know what has come over me . . . But I–I believe you. Per favore, I need you! Show me your love!" the younger moaned out against his chest, shivering. Vencino swallowed as he looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"Ignasio, il mio angelo! Il mio amore! You will not regret this, I will make sure that you stay here with me! Damn that Tuscany, come to Venice with me!" Vencino husked against Ignasio's lips.

Both men moaned as Vencino wasted no time as he maneuvered them toward a tower door near the pile of hay. When the door slammed closed, did Ezio move. He stood there stunned a moment on the balcony as he heard obvious noises of arousal come through the door. Wasting no time he quickly turned right and jumped on a barrel, latching onto a wall and climbing up it. He felt the heat in his face after watching the scene unfold. He composed himself as he realized what kind of potion his late uncle had been hiding.

_Why would uncle Mario keep something like this? What purpose could it serve?_

He didn't have time to ponder this as he reached the ledge and climbed over it. Looking around he was alone. He hadn't needed to kill just yet but he was cautious and at this point now only decided to kill if he had too. There were two ways to go at this point. A long walkway was to his right where at the end, four Elite guards stood and talked. Looking over the ledge of the walkway, he spotted units below making their rounds. The main door was guarded by two different men. An Agile guard stood leaning on the wall near the main gate while an Elite stood up straight next to the door. Small units worked their way around the Castello, stopping only a few seconds before moving again.

_I need a way to get into the Castello . . . But which apartment is the Pope's? If I remember, Leonardo told me he had received a tour and that San't Angelo had more than fifty-eight rooms . . . _

Ezio's eyes decided he would need to work his way through the crowd if he wanted to find his target. He would need to appear as a guest.

_I need to get through the front door . . . _

He stuck to the shadows and moved instead to the left. Walking across the stone he came to a small outpost building and found a ladder leading downward into the main gate courtyard. He easily slid down it but stopped when he heard voices just below him on the main ground. Nearing the end of the ladder he jumped sharply to his right, hanging onto a loose stone as he looked below him. The voices seemed farther and Ezio realized a patrol unit was going by. The men looked uneasy as they followed their leader guard. The man carried a menacing looking sword as his men followed. His face was hidden by a helmet while the other's only protected their heads and not their faces. The unit passed by as he let go of the stone and fell to a wooden beam just above a haystack. Easily falling into it he held his breath as two guards started to walk by. They were talking in harsh whispers as they climbed the steps toward him.

"What is wrong with the Capitano?" one Militia asked his friend.

"Did you not hear? He caught his wife in bed with the butcher! Una carne packer!" his friend whispered. The other Militia looked disgusted.

"How revolting! So do you think he will throw her out?" he asked.

"Naturalmente! He already has, and he sent her back to her father's in shame and disowned her! I would have loved to see the look on her family's face when they heard how much of a harlot she was. The marriage was supposed to be a political one, no doubt no one will want her now!"

"That is rough, peccato, but I heard he has had many conquests since he threw her out," the guard said, singling out the word conquests.

"Yes, he has had a few. Hauled up in a brothel for several days, almost like his wife wasn't giving him any sex anyway. But I heard recently from another guard that he plays for the other team, if you get my meaning?" he hinted to his friend. When the guard tapped his side the other looked confused until he saw his Captain start to round the corner again. He blinked in realization and looked at his companion with an open mouth.

"You mean he is . . . ?" the guard began.

"Of course he is! I've seen the way he watches Aldo! Like a hawk! Un uomo innamorato!" he laughed, slapping his knee. His friend looked uneasy but not in a disgusted way.

"But he treats Aldo like horse droppings! He even personally assigned the poor man to guard the main gate tonight!" he pointed toward the gate.

Ezio followed the finger to look at the main gate. The guard that had been standing straight tensed as the Captain once again went by him, shooting him a glare through the eye holes of his heavy helmet. As soon as the man passed did he seem to sag on the spot, his Agile guard partner snickering and saying something but Ezio was too far away to hear.

"That is so he hides his feelings! I know it! I guarantee if you go over there and flirt with Aldo right now, the Captain would blow up like a cannon!" his friend laughed. The laughing attracted the Captain who was swiftly approaching with his small three man unit.

"Hey! Voi idioti!" their Captain barked. Ezio looked to the tense man who was yelling at the two Militia chatting to one another.

"If you have time to jack each other off, you have time patrol! Trascinare il culo! Or I will report you to Master Cesare himself!" the man yelled. The two Militias saluted immediately at him.

"Yes Capitano Luciano!" they chanted in unison. They ran off swiftly and Ezio watched Luciano grumble to himself. His unit left him as he barked orders at them to continue patrol. Ezio watched as he walked back to the main gate and the same man Aldo tense as he approached. Looking toward the Agile guard leaning against the wall, Luciano sneered.

Ezio left his haystack and hugged the castello wall as he drew closer to hear the conversation. He may have had his chance after all before the patrol came back around.

"Go to the tower and do something useful!" Luciano yelled to the man. The Agile guard grumbled but bowed in obedience.

"Yes Capitano Luciano," he said. He walked away as Luciano instead looked at the Elite guard called Aldo.

Ezio quickly got a poison dart ready.

"Well so far you haven't screwed up like the last time! Idiota! At this rate you'll be kicked off the squad. Maybe I should make you my personal stable boy? Shoveling horse shit seems to be a job maybe even you are capable of! I wouldn't trust you alone with my boots even if you attempted to shine them!" he continued to yell.

The one called Aldo trembled terribly on the spot as the man continued to yell at him.

"Y-yes Capitano, I-I won't screw up like last time!" he swore. The man's face became pale as his Captain yelled. Ezio thought it a shame, and he had to admit that this guard was a looker. Rich brown honey-colored hair could be seen just barely under his helmet. A pair of now queasy looking eyes regarded his Captain and took the color of dark rushing water. His face was smooth with only a small hint of a shaved mustache peeking from his upper lip. There was a small scar on his upper eyebrow but it did nothing to hinder his beauty.

Ezio prepared two darts.

He smirked to himself and decided to act. He aimed for the couple and one right after the other, shot them both toward their necks. Captain Luciano unfortunately moved in the way and Ezio's eyes widened as both darts went into his neck and not the other. He hugged the wall tighter as Luciano's eyes widened and his mouth opened wide. The guard Aldo looked worriedly at his Captain.

"Uhh . . . Capitano? Signore? Are you well?" Aldo asked the man. Luciano stared bug eyed at the other while by the wall, Ezio felt himself sweating. He had no clue what this poison could do if injected twice. Leonardo acted strange from just the fumes alone, he hated to think what would happen if a double dose was injected. He watched anxiously as the Captain staggered on the spot. Aldo jumped and dropped his weapon in surprise as his Captain suddenly slammed his hands on either side of him. His metal gloved hands made a large sound as it hit the stones and it made the younger guard jump. Aldo started to sweat as his Captain observed him with almost predatory eyes.

"C-Capitano L-Luciano?" Aldo stuttered as the man drew closer. As the two men became engaged Ezio looked to see a group of patrolling guards round the corner. Luciano must have seen them as his head whipped to the side but then went right back to Aldo.

"Let us take this moment somewhere a little more . . . Private, capito?" he husked. Aldo remained stunned as his Captain grabbed his upper arm and literally dragged him past the main gate. Ezio swiftly followed as he quietly followed the Captain as he dragged Aldo to the main hallway. Ezio hid in an alcove as the Captain stopped in front of a door near the hallway as it split to the main and upper floors. He grabbed the handle and forced the door open as Aldo stuttered out excuses in both fear and panic.

"C-Capitano! Please, I do not know what I did to anger you b-but–!" he shook out.

"Silenzio!" the Captain growled. Ezio waited for the poor Aldo to be dragged away before moving into the hallway. He did stop for a moment though, not being able to fight his curious nature. He was deeply interested to know what the poison would do under a double dose. Despite where he was he opened the door just a crack to look inside. He almost slammed the door closed as his face went red. Closing the door quickly he shook the butterflies out of his stomach before making his way to the main hall.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Target sighted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or the characters.**

**Part 3**

**I'm happy so many people liked this fic. It was a spur of the moment really but I am motivated to keep in interesting now.**

**Warnings: Minor Yaoi and contains sexual situations.**

* * *

><p><em>Inside the room . . . <em>

Aldo gasped as he was pushed against the wall, his Captain's heavy body pushing into his own. The man breathed down his face, the hot air coating the skin of his cheek. He looked at the man with wide blue eyes as he seemed to have trouble breathing. Luciano grabbed his helmet with shaky hands and nearly slammed it to the carpeted floor. Aldo blushed at the raw look of hunger that could be fully seen. Luciano's sharp face was coated with long strands of jet black hair. His eyes burned a hunter green as he seemed to pant through his teeth. The impact of the wall to his head had caused Aldo to loose his helmet, his long yellow hair only held together by his pony tail. He watched fearfully as his Captain descended on him, teeth clenched and jaw tight. Sweat gathered on the forty-year-old man's tanned face, his dark mustache tense on his upper lip. The younger Aldo, a man of only eighteen quaked in his boots.

"C-Capitano?" he stuttered. Luciano leaned over him and stroked the side of his face.

"For too long . . . I have watched you strut around me like a temptation. Do you have any idea . . . How hard it is to resist you?" the man seemed to hiss. Aldo swallowed harshly as his Captain's fingers strayed down his jaw to cup his cheek. The younger felt himself flush at the words as he almost flinched to get away. Even to himself he had always thought his Captain as a handsome man with his helmet off, but never let his gaze roam since the man had a wife.

"Per favore, stop this Captain, you are not yourself!" Aldo pleaded. The younger attempted to push the man away but Luciano growled deep in his throat. Grabbing Aldo harshly by the arms he surged forward and fiercely locked his lips with the other male. Aldo yelped against his lips as Luciano came at him with tongue and teeth. The man tasted so good but he willed his body not to give in to temptation. Luciano pulled back as Aldo panted and fought to keep his eyes open at the atmosphere of the room.

"You're married!" Aldo cried desperately. Luciano gave a huff as he chose instead to migrate to Aldo's neck. His rough tongue lapped at the column as Aldo made a noise of both surprise and suppressed pleasure. Ripping off some of his armor, Luciano was now clothed in nothing but his top and slacks.

"That cow decided that a butcher's cock was more a suit to her! I sent her away to live in shame! I can have anyone I desire, and for weeks now it has been you," he groaned against the skin of the boy's neck. Though it made his heart pound harder, Aldo still struggled and Luciano was beginning to lose his patience. He forced himself back to give Aldo a hard look. He leaned forward and pressed the struggling man bodily against the stone wall of the room.

"Stop struggling! Obbedire!" he ordered his underling, shaking him slightly. Aldo felt fear and shame coat his gut at the situation he was in. Uncontrollably he felt his chest tighten at the way Luciano stared him down.

_Oh no . . . Not again!_

Aldo had only cried once since he started working for the Borgia. The first time was when his face was covered with a helmet when he went out on patrol. He went with a group of three Seekers, investigating a suspicion of holding spies for the Assassins. His unit terrorized a helpless old man and his family, tearing apart their shop and setting fire to the home. As the Seekers walked away laughing, Aldo stood there, watching as their lives burned to the ground. He had hated himself so much and with a covered face, he cried. Unconsciously his eyes welled up on instinct at the way his Captain spoke to him. When his superior leaned forward this time and kissed his neck Aldo made a strangled noise. Pulling back, Luciano really looked at him in a more calculating manner.

"Why did I have to fall for such a pussy like you?" he whispered more to himself, his eyes hooding. Aldo swallowed loudly and blinked rapidly, his mouth opened but no words came out.

"Capitano?" he asked in surprise. The man Luciano raised his eyebrow before moving back on top of his subordinate.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you moron," he said. Aldo would have said something if his captain hadn't suddenly kissed him deeply.

_He . . . He has fallen for me?_

Aldo closed his eyes as Luciano wrapped his arms around him and undid certain parts of his armor, letting them fall to the floor with several crashes.

Aldo had a feeling he was in for a wild night.

* * *

><p>Ezio snuck up the stairs until he reached a hallway a floor above. He hid behind a statue as a pair of guests walked by. They were laughing up a storm as a man and a woman talked. The man was wearing a mask as the woman was but in his hand held a large goblet of wine. He waited for them to pass before he spied some rafters above the ceiling. Running up the statue he jumped off of it in a spring and grabbed the lowest rafter with his fingers pulling himself up and climbed into a crouch and followed the couple with his eyes. He followed them all the way up a set of stairs, being sure to stay quiet along the rafters. A set of guards walked past the couple coming from the upper level. More guards came from the hallway's corridor as they all stopped in the middle.<p>

"The Pope has orders not to be disturbed in his apartments," one guard said.

"Master Cesare will be making his way to the party soon, we should take our places at the doors," another said. Ezio watched the guards disband as they went to their posts. Spying a window high up Ezio grabbed onto the rafters and went higher.

"I need to get to the Pope first and find my target, Cesare comes later," he mumbled to himself. Quietly opening the window, he jumped through to the roof of the Castello. He looked over the side and smiled to see the Pope's flag flowing below a window near the study. Easily jumping over he dropped to the window ledge and sprung off of a hanging plant near another bed room. Landing easily on the window ledge he hugged the window pane and looked inside. He heard voices talking, one frantic and one calm if not strained.

"I'm telling you, he is after me, my life hangs by a thread!" a man's voice said in fear. Looking through a silver in the glass Ezio smiled as his target paced the room. Pope Alexander VI, also known as Rodrigo Borgia, The Spaniard, sat in a chair near the fireplace. His eyes followed his guest like a hawk as the younger man paced around the table.

Battista Borgia, a distant older cousin of Cesare and nephew to the Pope swallowed nervously. He had long given up his position as a tower captain near Caserma di Alviano to work under safer circumstances. He had left the Campagna district in fear and instead chose to smuggle goods for his cousin and uncle in order to raise funds, killing many innocents along the way. The averaged sized man had shed his captain's armor for a pair of fine deep green robes. His boots clicked against the carpet as he ran his hand through his short black hair. Some of his bangs landed in his frightened blue eyes. His face remained cleaned shaven and Ezio had a hard time believing the man was the same age as Cesare himself, his face was much more youthful and lacked any major wrinkles. He was most youthful around the eyes and neck where his black hair swayed as he moved.

Ezio had not seen the man with his helmet off, all he knew was that the man ran like a coward when the Master Assassin took the Borgia tower he was in charge of. The Pope watched his behavior for only a few more moments before he shook his head. He stood up and walked over to his cowering nephew.

"You are too wound up Battista, you worry for nothing. Be cautious or your fear will make you stupid," Rodrigo advised. Battista turned on him and gave him a scowl.

"Easy for you to say! Here you are, surrounded by guards, you have nothing to cower from! I bet you would not be as brave if it was you roaming the countryside transporting smuggled goods! I have to deal with thieves and assassins! My best friend was killed by those hood wearing bastards!" the man cried, waving his hands around. Rodrigo narrowed his eyes and quickly reached forward. The younger male gave a nervous gasp as Rodrigo grabbed him around the throat and shook him harshly.

"Listen to me you little shit, cazzo stupido. I keep you safe, fed and protected on the road. I worked many years to get where I am and I also had to dirty my hands at points. Don't preach to me about how hard it is, a coward like you should feel honored that I let you live with the shame of running away from Caserma di Alviano like a coward," Rodrigo growled, releasing his nephew. Battisa coughed as his blue eyes widened in fear and nervousness. His uncle's form didn't release its scowl as the man turned his back on him to stand near the table.

"Why don't you go cool off downstairs? Enjoy the festivities, some wine perhaps? I guarantee if you stay in my presence any longer, I might feel tempted to kill you," he threatened, reaching for a wine goblet on the table. Battista didn't need to be told twice as he cringed. He swiftly moved past the Pope to the door leading to the stairs. Ezio followed the man with his eyes as he gave Rodrigo one last glance before climbing back to the roof. Quickly running across the short span of the roof he avoided an archer who had turned his back for a moment. Slipping over the side, he came to a window just near the bottom of the steps that led to the Pope's apartments. Peeking in he saw Battista hastily making his way down the stairs, his face still holding large amounts of nervousness. The man almost tripped down the stairs as he landed in the study under the apartments. Before he could make his way out the door however, someone walked in past the guards.

Ezio's eyes widened as Cesare's childhood friend and right-hand man, Micheletto Corella walked in. The former governor of Piombino scowled as he met Battista near the doorway. His sharp face lined with his usual goatee and sneer only gave a quirk of the eyebrow at the other Borgia. Wearing his usual blue robes lined with mink fur he as always looked extravagant for a mass murderer.

"M-Micheletto!" Battista stuttered out. The other male only smiled at the state Battista was in.

"My dear Battista, what has upset you so? Did your uncle settle a firm hand on your tender backside again?" Corella laughed, setting a hand on his hip. Battista's face flared but he held his ground.

"I'm sure your backside gets handled enough when around Cesare. Tell me, does he have you watch as he defiles his own sister? I heard you started raising their bastard child, how I pity you!" Battisa hissed back, turning slightly away with a sneer. Micheletto gave a huff before reaching up to smooth back his black hair.

"My son has nothing to do with you coward. I heard the assassins made quick work of your last convoy, tell me, how did you manage to escape? I heard all but you perished when the caravan was attacked. Did you let the Master assassin hold you down and mount you like a bitch in heat to guarantee your survival?" he chuckled. Battista's mouth fell open as he sputtered for a comeback.

"Better than being Cesare's bitch! I'd rather take it from the Pope than lay on my knees and recieve from that disease carrying man whore!" he yelled back. Micheletto's smile dropped as he reached forward to Battista. He pushed the man up against a wall between a painting and a large bookcase. Ezio watched intently as Battista's brave front dropped and he now trembled in the grip Micheletto had on him. The taller man leaned over Battista as if examining a fine specimen.

"I wonder how many times that sharp tongue of yours has gotten you into trouble? Or should I say, out of trouble?" Micheletto smirked. He leaned toward Battista and he smiled cruelly at the way the other man's throat worked at the initial closeness.

"I wonder how well that tongue of yours actually works. I heard you and a very burly guard had quite the party last night," he whispered now. Battista's eyes widened at the words as his face flared now more so in embarrassment.

"M-Micheletto!" he stammered nervously. Before Battista could reply, Micheletto made his move. Swiftly he grabbed the back of Battista's head, one of his other hands going to his hip and pressing the man into the wall. Lips were captured in a fierce kiss as Battista made a muffled sound of surprise. Micheletto moaned as he pressed the other bodily against the wall and slipped a knee between his legs. Battista moaned then as he wrapped his arms around Micheletto and returned the heated kiss. They moved against one another, writhing and touching. Before Micheletto could go further, someone shouted from another part of the castello.

Ezio heard a commotion down the hallway as his eyes went to the entrance of the study. Two guards suddenly looked nervous as footsteps stomped down the hall, the sound of heavy metal hitting stone. Ezio tensed when Cesare Borgia himself stomped into the study, passing the two guards who jumped to the side to avoid him.

"Out of my way! Muoviti!" Cesare yelled to them. His stubble-covered face scowled as he took in the scene before him. His nostrils flared as his eyes blazed at the position Micheletto was in. In turn, Micheletto looked at him only as if he was greeting the man under less then pleasant circumstances.

Ezio crept closer, being sure to keep an eagle eye on his target. Battista in turn began to sweat at being caught in such a position. Slowly Micheletto pulled away from the man, removing his thigh from between the other man's leg. Cesare saw the action and in turn narrowed his eyes.

"Cousin, I suggest you leave my sight," Cesare's deadly calm voice uttered. Not wasting a moment, Battista moved around Micheletto and made a dive for the study doorway. The two guards watching the door followed with their eyes until he was down the stair case.

"Micheletto, I suggest you follow me, ora!" Cesare hissed. Micheletto seemed to sigh as he bowed to his master.

"Si, master," he replied.

Ezio had no interest for now in the squabbling pair. He climbed outside the building and chose to make his way to the main ball room. He needed to take care of his target, and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Battista's weakness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or any of the characters or the plot.**

**I've been so busy between work and college. I've been trying to find an opportunity to actually work on this piece. I'm still very interested in it and I feel like the plot is starting to move along a bit. I'm taking this creative writing class now and I feel like I've gotten a lot of good pointers and ideas. I also got that talking program, Dragon Naturally speaking, oh my God it is so awesome! I can literally talk to my computer and do something else at the same time, I am typing fan fiction as I'm making a sandwich, feels we're talking to myself though. I feel like I can articulate way better this way. So needless to say if you see a massive improvement in my writing you know why**.** I am literally speaking these words to you.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are about maybe one or two more after this.**

**For Leonardo I think I accidentally torture him in this** **chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ezio dashed across the roof of the castello until he reached an open top courtyard. Down below some people strolled about and drank wine to the loud music coming from a band near the door to the ballroom. He activated his eagle vision and easily caught sight of Battista walking across the courtyard and heading for the ballroom. The man was fidgety as he moved among the crowd, looking everywhere and seeming to be paranoid.<p>

_Good, you should be aware of me. _

Climbing down a vine-covered fence he quickly dropped into the crowd unnoticed, blending in while a conversing group laughed and drank. He moved from group to group with ease and grace as he watched Battista approach a wine goblet-covered table. The man easily picked one up and downed it, draining it all. He leaned against a pillar near a table of food, fidgeting with his cup. Ezio smirked as he worked his way over, attracting attention from a group of ladies. They winked and giggled at him as he gave a polite smile, unable not to. Frowning Battista watched a group start to dance as the music changed.

A guard walked up to Battista and Ezio stopped in his step. He blended with a nearby crowd and strained to listen in on their conversation.

_I'm so close!_

"Battista, how badly did you piss off your uncle this time?" the guard asked, leaning on the wall next to the raven haired man. Battista sighed before grabbing another goblet of wine. He swirled the wine in his glass around, looking everywhere but the guard talking to him.

"You have no idea, la mia fortuna, and now it appears I am in deep shit with my cousin too," he almost seemed to mourn. The guard tilted his head, his armor making a small rustling sound at the action.

"Cesare? Oh no . . . Tell me you did not mess around with Micheletto! He'll have you killed in your sleep!" he said. Battista made a strained noise before sipping his wine. He set the glass heavily back down on the table, raising his hand and rubbing the space between his eyes. Some of his hair fell into his eyes as he made a noise of great strain.

"God, if Cesare did not come into the room, no doubt I would have been having relations with that man on the study floor! What am I going to do? Once I start something intimate I can't stop!" he whined like a child. The guard leaned closer to the man, he loomed over Battista with a smirk.

"Then how about you and I start something neither of us want to stop? Capito?" he purred into the man's ear. Ezio narrowed his eyes as the guard discreetly moved forward and boldly grasped Battista's backside, caressing it softly. The man blushed and stuttered, looking around to make sure nobody was watching.

"W-well . . . Why not, I need some relief," he whispered back, just as flirty.

"Bene, meet me in the second floor corridor in ten minutes," he said.

Battista watched the guard leave with an elated look in his eyes. Ezio suddenly had an idea come to mind. Looking quickly to his left he spied a hired group of courtesans. Men fawned over them but Ezio knew personally they were his own spies. He had always been one to have a backup plan if needed it, he thanked his sister for that. He called them over with his eyes as one courtesan approached him, acting as if she was walking on air. She danced around him but it was only an act, she was listening very keenly, head tilted slightly in his direction.

"I need you to distract that guard, don't worry, he'll be fawning over you in a moment," he whispered to her. She winked at him in silence as she danced back to her group. Ezio watched them all as they approached the guard, surprise evidently on his face. He seemed interested but it appeared he wanted to excuse himself and meet with Battista.

"Not today," Ezio breathed. Aiming his poison dart, he quickly struck the guard in the neck. The man went rigid right away just as all the courtesans huddled around him, rubbing up against him. His face went red, almost as if he was drunk. He grabbed the nearest courtesan and immediately kissed her.

Ezio slipped out of the ballroom and quickly made for Battista's location. The sound of nothing but giggles following him as he sprinted down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>At the doctor's<em>

Leonardo Da Vinci groaned as he sat up from his down position on the bed. His hair was unruly, covered in sweat and shaggy from the humidity of his workshop. The black clad doctor came in from the street to see his patient groggily getting up. Leonardo looked a bit pale but alert as he glanced around the room, rubbing his tired eyes that still seemed a bit red.

"Oh my, what has . . . Happened to me recently?" he asked in a fit of confusion and sleepiness. The doctor removed his bird mask to reveal teal blue eyes. He nodded at his patient, looking him over to see if any more signs of the symptoms were still present.

"Ah, good, you are much better than a few hours ago. Molto bene! It seems you were under the influence of a very powerful aphrodisiac," the doctor said with great knowledge and a tilt of the head. Leonardo blinked stupidly, some of his brown hair falling in front of his face. His shirt was slightly opened, exposing some of the skin of his neck. In embarrassment he looked down at his disheveled appearance and coughed. His fingers went straight for his neck line, buttoning up the loose article of clothing.

"M-mi scusi?" he asked breathlessly, fixing his last button.

"Yes, it was a very potent concoction, it will work for hours if injected correctly. Luckily you did not get the full amount but the fumes instead, no doubt you would still be under the influence. A person could literally die by heart failure should the body continue sexual intercourse for so long," he explained, choosing to sit down near Leonardo in his chair. Leonardo's mouth hung open for a moment as he stared at the doctor. He choked on his own spit as he struggled to find the correct words to describe how he felt at that very moment.

"Misericordia! Are you telling me I have developed some kind of . . . Sexually driven love potion?" he shouted, jumping from the bed in surprise. The doctor tilted his head at his outburst and scratched his chin.

"Well . . . Si. You did."

Leonardo fainted on the spot.

"Oh my . . . " The doctor uttered in surprise.

* * *

><p>Battista Borgia waited impatiently in the hallway of the correct corridor. Tapping his foot in annoyance he looked to a grandfather clock near a doorway and growled. Teeth clenched he pulled his hair as he stared at the carpet.<p>

"Where is he? Stupido, he said ten minutes!" he growled in a huff. He heard footsteps come down the hallway and he sighed in annoyance. Taking a deep breath a moment later he calmed himself down, still eager to perform the deed. Not looking but waving his hand, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Idiota! Do you have no concept of time? Now the mood in completely ruined! You'll be lucky if I'm still interested in your services, " Battista yelled.

"Oh no Battista, I believe the mood is just right," another voice said in the darkness of the hallway. Battista turned around in surprise when it was not the voice of the guard he had been flirting with. He swallowed the saliva in his throat as fear gripped his soul. Ezio Auditore walked slowly but swiftly toward the other as he drew out his hidden blade on either side of him. Battista's face went pale as he saw the assassin approach him. He backed up in fear as his right hand came up to clench the spot where his heart was beating terribly in his chest. He gripped his silk ropes, shaking his head rapidly from left to right.

"N-no . . . Just . . . Just like the caravan . . . Have you come to kill me?" he stuttered out, trembling terribly. Ezio pulled his hand back as he positioned himself to strike the cowardly man. Battista whimpered, his fear showing in his wide eyes.

"For all the people you have harmed and killed . . . Battista Borgia . . . Requiescat in pace," he told the man. Battista huddled against the wall as his eyes filled with unmanly tears.

"No . . . No . . . Noooooo!" he screamed his final words.

* * *

><p>Leonardo still felt the effects of the poison as he walked down the street. There was a slight limp in his step, not as cheerful as it usually was. His heart rate was still high as a healthy flush coated his face. The doctor was reluctant to send him home, but felt it was the best place for him to recover for the rest of the day. Giving the artist some medicine, he told him too just simply rest.<p>

Leonardo's hat was back on his head as his cape blew behind him as he passed a bridge and headed for his alleyway workshop. Everything on his body felt heightened, especially his skin. Even when the wind blew, caressing his hair it caused goose bumps to coat his neck and make him shiver. Huddling his small medicine bag to his chest, he looked nervously around. He looked up briefly toward the direction of the Castel, its large structure noticeable in the twilight. He bit his lip and wondered how the assassin was making out with his target. He hoped the poison he had developed was proving more useful than deadly.

_I hope Ezio is all right . . . Oh how I worry!_

His face went even more red at picturing the master assassin. How the man looked strong in his ropes, clad white like an angel descended from heaven. He'd always longed to do a portrait of Ezio, strikingly handsome and a devilishly attractive for a killer. He gulped down his excess saliva as he wiped away the sweat from his brow. Shaking his head he took large gulps of air as he fought against his bodies arousal. Stopping briefly he rubbed his cheeks and laughed softly to himself at the strange images that filled his mind when he thought of the other man. No doubt he was attracted to him, but he would never let Ezio know that. He hoped today he did not act strangely while on the fumes or at least do or say anything strange to the other man to let him know about his feelings. How embarrassing it would have been to let his friend know in such a unfortunate set of circumstances, especially under the influence of a poison!

"I need to get home," he whispered to himself, starting to walk again. Wrapping his cape around himself, he quickly walked back to his workshop, imagining a certain assassin the whole way back and letting a soft smile play across his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. The pieces have fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed.**

**Okay, typing like mad, I think I'm almost done with this story, you'll all like it, I promise!**

* * *

><p>Battista Borgia lay dead against the wall, a fresh blade marks in his neck. Ezio couldn't help but think the man looked just a little bit pathetic, his face contorting with his fear to the very end. The man had died screaming and Ezio hoped no guards were about. Lowering himself to the floor on one knee, he reached forward and closed the man's eyes. He closed the man's jaw, making him a look little bit more presentable even in death. In a way he felt sorry for the poor man, but he could not forgive the injustice done to all the innocent lives he had taken. Had the man just simply run like a coward, he would've lived a lot longer. Resting the man's head to the side he suddenly heard footsteps down the hallway and quickly grabbed the body of the man, dragging it into a spare room. He propped the body against the wall as he spied between the cracks in the door. He narrowed his eyes as Cesare Borgia himself followed behind Micheletto Corella who was walking at a brisk pace away from the other man. Both men seemed to move quickly, one trying to flee and one trying to catch. Letting out a growl of impatience, Cesare grabbed Micheletto by the arm and nearly slammed the man into a near by statue. Micheletto looked at Cesare as if he were a child throwing a tantrum and turned his chin away defiant. Cesare leaned upon him forcing the man to look into his eyes. Slamming his hands on either side of the man's head it seemed he struggled not to spit as he talked.<p>

"How DARE you even look at another man! Bastardo!" he yelled into the quiet hallway, slamming his fists against the wall. He pressed himself into the raven haired male, still hissing. Micheletto looked unimpressed as Cesare chose to keep screaming in his face.

"Don't I satisfy you enough, night after night? Do you need more from my presence in order to understand you belong only to me! If I had not been there, would you have fucked him!" Cesare growled with crazy eyes. Micheletto sneered as he pushed Cesare off of him, smoothing down his disheveled ropes. Cesare stepped back for now eyeing Micheletto as if he still had more to say to the other man.

"Like you don't hang off of Lucrezia's coat tails, you pig. I've had it, I agreed to be your lover and your servant, not your whore when you are tired of your slut sister!" he hissed right back, weaving a hand in the other's face. He continued to wave his hand around as he turned his back on Cesare, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"If I choose to fuck your pathetic cousin, then I'm going to do it! I hardly think you have any right to limit me as to who I can and cannot defile, capito?" he yelled. Cesare looked positively livid, clenching his fists to his side.

"Don't you walk away from me. I am your master!" He shouted in agitation.

They continued to argue and for the first time ever, Ezio wanted to simply kill them just to shut up their lover's quarrel. Their voices got louder as they stalked down the hall, throwing snide remarks and insults at one another. Micheletto was intent on getting away from Cesare now and Cesare was intent on cornering Micheletto again.

Ezio smirked like a deviant as a sudden idea came to him.

_I do believe it is time for these two lovers to be, reacquainted with one another . . . _

He readied two darts, easily loading them into the barrel. He smirked as the pink liquid sloshed inside its container, eager to be let out and fill the veins of its victim.

They still argued as they walked down the hallway toward him and the room. When it looked like both would start lashing out at one another did Ezio finally move. Striking both men from the crack in the door he watched them nearly fall to the floor. Both of the men grasped at their necks, seeming to choke on the very air that they breathed. Ezio smirked in amusement this time as they seem to wake up and blinking one another. Micheletto suddenly looked overheated in his heavy robes and Cesare look like he could sweat out of his armor. All the hate and anger were gone from their faces as they seem to stare love struck at one another. Cesare was the first to move standing up from his hunched position, he grasped Micheletto by his arms. Micheletto seemed at a loss for words, as if a sudden bout of amnesia had hit him and he didn't remember why they had been arguing in the first place. Cesare held him closely and Ezio couldn't help but think the scene extremely intimate and might he say terribly arousing. Had he not hated both these men so feverishly, maybe in a different life he would've pursued them as potential lovers. They seem to make an odd couple, but in the strange world he now lived in they seemed perfect for one another.

Micheletto seemed to gape like a fish for a moment as his eyes glazed over. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Cesare's neck and seemed to share the same air as the other man. Their bodies fit perfectly against one another, as if the gods had molded them so that they would forever embrace. Cesare's breathing became harsher as he pulled Micheletto close and roughly kissed him. Micheletto made a strangled noise before he seemed to wake from his inner thoughts. The poison quickly took hold and both men were ripping at each other, their capes falling to the floor along with several bits of jewelry and armor. They moaned feverishly, tearing at the skin and leaving slight red marks on each other's bodies. Ezio was aware that they were being extremely public about this sudden need to display their affection for one another. After a moment maybe the two lovers felt they indeed needed to take this somewhere more private.

As if they had never even been fighting, Cesare dragged Micheletto to another nearby door. They continued to attack one another never relenting in their touches or their kissing. When the door slammed shut behind them, did Ezio finally decide to come out of the room. He felt like he had done them a small favor and he laughed on the inside, hoping this caused them great embarrassment. He looked around making sure no one was near and decided to simply walk down the hallway, nobody being around.

* * *

><p>Leonardo returned to his workshop with a long drawn out sigh. Setting his back of medicine of the workshop table, he looked around at all his destroyed paintings. The window was still wide open and he hoped no animals had gotten in. Removing his cape, he said over his work chair and sat down heavily in. Leaning on one palm he planted his face on his hand and squinted into his fireplace, now nothing but cinders and ashes. He felt embarrassed, he couldn't deny that. To have Ezio see him in such a state, not only did he worry the man, Ezio probably thought him incapable of being able to handle any more projects on his behalf. Licking his lips, he decided not to dwell on it, still feeling slightly sick. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping maybe to salvage some of the paintings that had melted from the high temperature of the room earlier. He happened to glance to his right and saw small file still sitting there neatly on the table. He suddenly remembered that he had made some extra poison and had kept it in a container on the table lest Ezio need it for a refill. He didn't want to look at the file with the memories that were attached to it. He got up from the table and approached the tiny glass container. Picking it up he examined it and cringed as the liquid inside of it sloshed around. He needed to put this somewhere safe so that nobody will be able to get our hands on it.<p>

"What a mess, I should really think things through before I decide to do any more projects for that beautiful man, che cosa devo fare?" he breathed with a slight upward turn of lips. The only place he could think of hiding it was some place that no one would ever really go to his workshop. Walking up the stairs, he made the way to his room, a small but very comfortable area within his home. The book shelf near the window was situated so that it really could be seen from the doorway but noticeable what you sat on the bed. Walking to it he took out a book and placed it somewhere else the shelf. He set the vile in the place that the book was previously, hoping that it would blend in. He admired it for a moment and he couldn't help but think it looked cute at where he placed it. He wished he knew right away what the full effects of the poison did. He had simply only experience the fumes, not the exact full effect. He was eager for Ezio to come back, not just for the study of the poison but to make sure that the master assassin had made out okay and found his target. Turning to his bed, he decided to get out of his sweaty clothes and into some fresh ones.

Undoing his buttons he let his top fall to the bed spread. He suddenly felt cold and couldn't believe that the effects of the poison's fumes were still in his system. Goose bumps rained all over his skin just by shedding that simple article of clothing. Rubbing his arms he walked to the window and closed it from a soft breeze that was coming from the outside. Shaking his head, he thought it may be unwise to get undressed any further. Walking to his wardrobe he retrieved the light blue top, silky in nature and slipped it around himself. It may have not been the best choice of where to keep him warm, but he would start a fire in his fireplace to keep him at a neutral temperature. He didn't want to sweat himself out again, fearing that the effect of the fumes would hit him had he gotten any warmer. Going back to his main workshop he looked around and groaned at how many paintings needed to be fixed. Sign this time and agitation he easily picked up his fallen stool and picked a painting out from the wall.

* * *

><p>Ezio began to sweat at the number of guards that were now swarming around the Costello. Grinding his teeth he struggled to stay to the shadows as another nearby unit came skin close to his position. He hid behind a statue as all the cards that seemed to be absent earlier came barreling in front any and all directions. Crawling to the statues, shoulders, he strained to find anything above the ceiling that might help him escape this castle much easier. He struggled to remember the structure of the entire building, thinking of which window went where and how to get back to the roof. Finally finding salvation, a loose chandelier hung from the ceiling. Taking a chance he leapt toward it and barely grasped the edge of the dangling beads and pulled himself onto the structure. Justice he had made the leap, a unit of guards collected just below him. He held his breath, as if breathing would give him away.<p>

"Someone said they sighted the assassin!" An armored guard told them all.

"I have already searched the East and the West wings, the Pope is still in his apartments so he has not been harmed," another guard said.

Ezio suddenly heard a sudden noise and looked above him. He gasped in surprise as the chain holding him to the ceiling was all rusted in the middle. His combined weight with the chandelier was going beyond the limit of capability the rested chain had in holding it up. Before Ezio had the time to even leap, the chain had given way under the immense weight and the sudden shaking of him landing on the chandelier. Holding his breath he jumped from the chandelier as it crashed to the floor and on top of two of the guards that were talking in the unit of five. The sudden sound resonated down the Hall and no doubt everybody in the ballroom would be able to hear the crash of glass on stone and carpet. Rolling on impact Ezio made it to the floor safely standing in a crouch and staring at the three surprised guards. He glanced to their fallen comrades and one of them pulled his sword, his face in a deadly rage.

"You bastard! One of those men was my cousin!" The guard screamed at him hysterically.

"The assassin we have found him! Alert the others!" one guard pointed to the other and said. Ezio growled when he realized one of them was an agile guard. The man took off before he could do anything, heading toward other parts of the Costello to warn everybody of the assassin. Ezio didn't have time to stick around, taking his chance he spun on the spot and sprinted down the hallway with every ounce of muscle in his legs. More guards came from the hallways as he twisted and turned down core doors in order to find an escape. Shouts of rage followed him as he managed to jump over one guard's shoulder, causing the man to stumble and block the other guard's way toward him. Ezio burst to the ballroom, the cries of the other guests alerting everyone around him as to whom he was and what he had come here to do. Guards moved to the crowds pushing them aside and causing some of them to fall to the floor with a yelp. Ezio was surrounded on all sides as he twisted his head beneath his hood to look at them all. Narrowing his eyes he felt his killer instinct swirl within him, like an animal that needed out of its cage. Extending his arms and standing in a crouch he released his hidden blades' ready for a fight and if necessary to kill every single guard in this room.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the first floor of the Costello near the entrance, a room remained occupied by two lovers. Moonlight drifted in through the window as two lovers continued to move steadily on the bed. Luciano held Aldo tightly as they continue to make love on the bed. Both lovers groaned and were still highly aroused despite the amount of lovemaking they had been doing. Aldo never thought he would be able to feel this way in his entire life, especially with his brutish captain. The man moved with the swiftness that the boy never knew he possessed. Surprisingly Luciano was very gentle with him, going as fast or as slow as the boy needed. Aldo spread his legs wider excepting the man and all he had to give. In return Luciano never held back, willing to give the boy he loved everything he possessed in the art of lovemaking and passion. Clutching onto his strong superior's back, he arched into the thrusting. The man on top of him suddenly stopped as if something had perplexed him into doing so. Aldo opened his eyes, sweat coating his bangs and making them stick to his forehead, blocking some of his vision. Luciano tilted his head as if he was listening for something in the hallway. Still buried deeply inside the boy, Aldo too was perplexed as he heard shouting coming from what seemed like every part of the building.<p>

"Assassin, the assassin has been sighted, all units to their posts! Ora ora!" Distant voices shouted. The clanking of armor could be heard all around, the shouting getting worse with what felt like every second.

Luciano seemed to sneer and not pay attention to the orders that were being shouted from every direction.

"If they think I'm getting up from this bed, then they are seriously asking me to kill them," Luciano hissed. Aldo looked dazed at his captain, still panting and highly aroused.

"Luciano, Luciano please ignore them," Aldo whimpered. Luciano looked down at him, some of his bangs falling into his eyes. He smirked at the panting boy, a smile coming to his lips at his pleading tone of voice.

"Do not worry my dear Aldo, for I plan to be ignoring them for quite a while," Luciano purred to his aroused lover. He fell back on top of the boy grabbing his hips and leaning down to kiss his plump lips. He continued his thrusts as Aldo screamed and moaned to the ceiling. He held onto the boy, giving him pleasure and in return feeling himself start to reach his peak.

* * *

><p>Ignasio groaned as he sat up from his position on the floor. Looking around confused, he wondered why he suddenly felt very cold but at the same time fulfilled. Grabbing his head he felt it swim with every movement that he made. He bit his lip when flashes of what they had been doing crashed into his brain.<p>

_Ah! Vencino! Cosi buono! Don't stop! Harder! Harder!_

His back ached in a way he couldn't possibly have gotten from any training exercise. His breathing started to speed up, the panic attack threatening to surface. He rubbed his green eyes as they blurred in the dim lighting of the room. His limbs felt like liquid, shaky like a newborn deer.

He froze a moment later when an arm wound its way around his waist, his naked waist. Turning his head slowly he looked to the floor next to him, some of his blonde hair falling over his shoulder. Vencino was equally as undressed as he was, resting his head on their folded clothing. Gaping like a fish, Ignasio couldn't believe the situation he was currently in. One moment he had been shouting at the other man, calling him a womanizer and not wanting anything to do with him. The next thing he remembered was that something had bit him and he suddenly felt different. He couldn't believe that he had thrown himself at his fellow guard.

Looking around, pieces of their clothing were scattered throughout the tower room. His mouth stayed open as he slightly moved his legs and winced at the pain that had traveled up his backside. Feeling a headache come on, he slowly turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the man sleeping on the floor next to him. Vencino was sleeping like a baby, unaware of the torment that was going through his partner's mind at the very moment. Ignasio stood shakily on his legs and gasped loudly at the dried semen that still clung to the hairs on his stomach. A new wave of embarrassment coated his insides. His fists clenched as his whole body shook in a terrible rage at the man who was refusing to wake. It seemed his jostling had alerted the other man and Vencino opened his eyes. He looked toward his lover with groggy hazel eyes and smiled at still seeing Ignasio's naked state.

"You're awake, good I was afraid I was too rough on you my love," he whispered to the other, raising his hand as if to greet him. Ignasio was so shocked. He probably could've melted the floor with the heat coming off of his body from his anger. Clenching his fists he raised a hand and brought it straight down onto Vencino's head with a cry of frustration. The man yelped and grabbed the sides of his raven colored head, staring at Ignasio in disbelief.

"W-what? What was that for? Didn't I please you enough?" he asked in a hysterical voice. Blushing terribly, Ignasio shook his head and swept his hand through the air.

"What did you do to me! I was fine one moment and the next I am throwing myself at you? Stronzo!" he called the other man. Ignasio suddenly felt sick and dizzy the longer he stood there glaring at the other man. He swayed on the spot and clutched at his head as he felt a migraine come to him.

"I can't believe we just had sex!" Ignasio yelped in disbelief. Vencino continued to rub his head, eyeing Ignasio in curiosity at why his mood had suddenly changed. Ignasio had been so sensual touring their lovemaking, crying out and reaching for him through every movement. He wondered what had happened to suddenly make Ignasio turn into this different person.

"Ohi," Ignasio suddenly moaned in pain. He would have crashed to the floor if Vencino had not sat up quickly and grabbed his arms. He hugged his lover close despite the other's protests.

"I did nothing to you, all I did was simply fall in love with you. Please Ignasio, go to Venice with me and let us be together, per favore!" he pleaded, holding the other tightly. Ignasio blushed terribly, still naked and blushing at how close Vencino was holding him. Their bodies rubbed together and it seemed to have some effect on him. He moaned and closed his eyes as Vencino began kissing the side of his neck in earnest. He pulled back slightly, grasping the sides of Ignasio's face. Ignasio opened his eyes, the green shining as he felt his breath speed up. Vencino gently pecked his lips, his hands smoothing down Ignasio's shoulders to his arms. The younger shivered as he unintentionally pressed his body closer to Vencino. Everything in his body was screaming for the man, begging him to never be released from this warm hold. He couldn't understand what his heart was telling him, he was so unsure but all he could think about was Vencino and his touches. He briefly wondered in his mind if somehow Cupid had come down from the heavens and struck him with his arrow. There was no explanation as to why he suddenly couldn't stop thinking about this man.

"Ah, wait . . . So good," Ignasio whispered as lips traveled down his neck to his chest. Vencino smiled against the skin, wrapping his arms and letting fingertips travel down the blonde's soft backside.

"Say yes . . . Say yes . . . Say yes . . . Run away with me," he breathed with every kiss. Ignasio couldn't believe he was actually considering this. He briefly knew that if he agreed, he would be disappointing his parents about going back on his word about marrying and moving to Tuscany. Though somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't really bring himself to care if they did become disappointed in him. His heart was telling him to run away, just go with Vencino and live his life with this man. So confused at this point as to what he wanted, he felt tears well up in his green eyes. Pulling back Vencino kissed them away and smiled at him_._

"I love you," Vencino whispered to him. Ignasio's eyes opened widely in surprise and then narrowed a second later, tears spilling over. Vencino kissed him fully on the lips and he immediately opened his mouth, accepting everything this man had to offer. His heart sounding away he never thought possible, as if a door had been opened that had been locked this whole time. He kissed Vencino back fiercely, grasping the man around his neck in order to push his body closer. He wasn't sure if he was ready to say that he loved him back just yet, but he had a feeling that he might be getting there. Pulling back from the kiss slightly, he opened his eyes to look deeply into hazel.

"A – all right, I'll go to Venice with you," he said softly.

* * *

><p>They came at him like hellfire. Ezio felt blood rising, his adrenaline threatened to burst every vein in his body. Guards of every type, shape, and size surrounded him like a human cage. They drew their swords, causing the guests around them to scream and run for the exits. Ezio stood his ground in the fray, planting his feet and narrowing his eyes looking for any opportunity to strike or escape.<p>

Tilting his head slightly, he heard some guards attempted to move in behind him, their boots resonating on the floor. One foolish soul struck first, yelling and brandishing his sword. Ezio was quicker though, he spun swiftly and with the movement allowed his arm to swing with him. He caught the man in the throat easily, setting a splash of blood onto the floor, staining the tile. He heard the gasps of the other guards and some of guests who had stayed to watch the fight unfold. Ezio through the middle of the imminent carnage, observed the ladies who stood hiding behind their fans watching closely. He smirked at them as two more guards came at him. Ezio sprang forward and quickly ducked, sliding on his knees. To swords slashed above his head, narrowly missing the edge of his hood as his head went down. Holding his arms up to his sides he caught guards in the sides, splitting them at their waists. He used their blood to his advantage, rotating his ankle just right and sliding on the floor. His boots were stained, their blood soaking into the fine leather. He used the elements around him, spinning he stabbed two more guards straight through their chests and pushed them backwards into the crowd. Guests screamed at the carnage and ran out of the hallway following the other guest. He killed most easily, some other guards running into the hallways to fetch allies to aid in their fight. Ezio no longer wanted to stay here in imminent danger, his eyes roved over the hall looking for a chance of escape. Remembering a slight curve of the roof over the Tiber, he headed toward the spot he knew would get him out of there the fastest. His mission was complete he no longer needed or cared if he was spotted. Running through the fray he stabbed another guard in the throat once more as he jumped over him. People split like the ocean as he ran through intent on escaping. He pushed power into his legs and jumped on a railing that overlooked another courtyard. He smirked as he saw more ivy crawling up the wall, a perfect vantage. Jumping from the railing he easily caught the top of a stone structure housing a statue at the base. He climbed up it and stood, beginning to run to the edge of it. With a powerful leap he jumped off the edge of the stone, catching the ivy with his fingertips. Quickly settling his feet he climbed like no tomorrow, jumping and grabbing as quickly as he could. Once he was at the top, he heard the shouts of archers trying to find his location. By now the entire Costello was alerted to his presence. He ran on the edge of the roof heading back toward the Pope's apartment window. He sought the familiar ledge and climbed across that this time continuing to go upward toward the tower. Once he reached the roof, more archers spotted him. They shouted at him then prepared their bows, cross bows and other means of trying to kill him. Ezio quickly turned on the spot and jumped to avoid an arrow that had embedded in the roof where his right foot had previously occupied. He twisted his body and slid off his shoulder, righting himself instantly. More arrows came at him like mosquitoes, sometimes getting closer than wanted. Seeking the vantage point he easily climbed out onto the separate path of the roof and looked to his destination below. He was much higher than he anticipated and he briefly wondered if the water below would be enough to keep his body from reaching harm. An arrow whizzed by his face, narrowly catching his hood. Now was not the time for thinking, now is the time for action.

Sucking in a breath he easily held his arms out and narrowed his toes together, taking his leap of faith. He felt the wind rush by his ears as more guards gathered at the very place that he jumped, looking down at him as if he was a man committing suicide. Ezio quickly morphed into a dive, praying his fingers would not break at the water surface from the height he had fallen. His bracer's took most the damage as he entered the cool water of the Tiber River. He remained under the water as his limbs powered him for little distance before the need for air became too much. Breaking the surface, he took large gulps, greedily sucking in the much-needed air. He heard shouts above him as more bells and alarms went off, but he paid a head no more. Conveniently a boat was tied off to a dock near the base of the Costello, he swam toward it and easily climbed into the dingy little bar. Grabbing the poll, he stuck to the sides of the Costello where he was most hidden by the shadows. Ezio Auditore smirked as more screams developed from behind the walls, from either the guests or the frustrations of the guards. He made it to the other side of the bridge and jumped onto a small dock that would immediately lead toward his next destination. His mission was done. It was time to return to the nest.

* * *

><p>"Master, master! The assassin has escaped, what should we do?" A guard screamed pounding on the door. He easily open the door of his strength alone, but in that instant, severely wished he hadn't. His mouth opened underneath his helmet and he prayed to God that it was hiding his flushed face. His body froze as he saw two people moving against his master's desk, to intimate to be anything other than what he thought it was. Micheletto was bent over Cesare's desk, moaning like a brothel whore, his dark hair scattered all over the top of the wooden structure. Both men were sweating like crazy, as if some unseen force had given them a rejuvenated energy that no man could have possibly created. Clothing was scattered everywhere, Micheletto's recognizable fur coat landing somewhere near the chair. Cesare Borgia was completely naked, save for his boots. His armor was in the corner, slightly scratched but otherwise a very messy pile. He pounded into the other man, wild ambition written all over his face and his own hair flew every which way. His fingers were white knuckled as he gripped the edge of the desk, looking for all the worlds like he sought only pure pleasure in the act and no romance all. Micheletto reached across the desk, holding on for dear life as he spread his legs wider and called out to his master.<p>

The guard stood stunned as he continued to watch the lovers' carry-on what they were doing. As if all of a sudden alerted by his presence, Cesare stopped thrusting and Micheletto let out a moan bordered on disappointment and longing. Cesare turned his head slowly, the effect emphasized by the sheer sneer now coding his lips, he stared at the other guard, burning him with his eyes. It was all the guard needed, he could read his master's thoughts very well through those cruel eyes.

_Get the fuck out._

The guard trembled terribly as he fought to keep standing. Silently he slammed the door closed and as soon as it hit the hinges, Micheletto moaned deeply, their act of lovemaking continuing as if he had never even been there in the first place. The guard remained shaky as he quickly ran from the door.

"Never again, never again will I approach him!" He whispered to himself fearfully. For now he did not care about the assassin, now he feared for his own life as he had to be the one person to walk in when his master was the most busy.

* * *

><p>Leonardo couldn't concentrate, not at all. His limbs were shaky and aching as he simply stared into his fireplace. He felt himself burning up, having been cold earlier. He was sweating profusely again, feeling lightheaded and slightly sick to his stomach as if he had not eaten a meal in several days. He tried to eat, hopefully thinking he would settle his stomach. He had taken some of the medicine the doctor had given him, but he had no clue if it was working or not. He groaned as he set his face on his table running his shaky fingers through his chestnut hair. His body drifted from cold to hot not sure which one it wanted to obey in temperature. His paintings remained unfinished as he sat there, trying instead to drink some café.<p>

He chewed on his lips so much that the bottom started to bleed. Deciding that he no longer wanted to sit he got up, starting to pace the floor of his workshop. He felt strange, he thought the fumes wore off and he had shown no indication if the poison was still in his system. He groaned and clutched at his stomach feeling a tingling sensation work its way down his legs. He hoped he wouldn't pass out again, not wanting someone to find him on his floor. Now that he thought about it, he was glad to be rid of that poison, the mere presence in his home alone made him feel sick. La Volpe had come by earlier, asking him if he had seen Ezio. He had seen the state in which Leonardo was and seemed curious about it. Leonardo had explained to him about the new codex that had been found by Machiavelli. La Volpe asked to see this poison and not thinking, Leonardo ran up his room retrieved it and pushed into the other man's hand, happy to be rid of it. La Volpe had stared at the small pink vial, curiosity written all over his face underneath his brown hood. He'd always been a man of investigation, being very thorough with whatever he worked with. Leonardo had informed had that Ezio was on a mission but he didn't feel it necessary to tell the other man what about or where. He had a feeling the La Volpe already knew so he didn't bother going into details.

* * *

><p>Leonardo sat now on his stool in front of the fireplace, idly stroking his sore throat. He hoped the medicine that the doctor had given him would start working soon, he had taken another dose with a large loaf of bread. He suddenly felt very warm, much warmer than he would've wanted to be. Kicking off his boots he rubbed his ankles when the tingling sensation seemed to start there also. He worried briefly maybe the poison had triggered something in his system. And with all the stress that he had been going through with his projects, he had no doubt that he was under the category for very quick and possible heart condition. Leonardo got up slowly hoping maybe some sleep would calm him down. He returned to his bedroom, closing all the doors and windows for the night, knowing he would not be up again. Moving up the staircase, he quickly went to his bed and sat upon it, the soft sheets sensitive against his skin. Laying his head down he folded in his arms and legs resting his head on his pillow. He was still much too warm for sheets, hoping that the air would call him down as he slept. Closing his eyes he felt a trickle of sweat work its way down his chin onto the pillow top. He hoped to God that this poison wasn't something much more serious than it let on. For something that was supposed to be a love potion, Leonardo felt like he had taken the potion of death.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. I will return to you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or the characters.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I love you all! You the reviewers make writing worth it!**

**Part 6: The cure**

* * *

><p>Running through the streets and dodging people, Ezio quickly returned to the doctors in which he had left Leonardo. Jumping over a wall, he landed smoothly on the other side being cautious and looking around. Some guards were running the streets, but he wasn't sure they were looking for him. He entered a back alley way behind an ordinate building and came to a familiar door. Knocking twice he swiftly entered into the doctor's hideout. He walked into an empty room with an unoccupied bed and for some reason it made him nervous before he received an explanation. The doctor came from the back, wiping his hands on a bloodstained cloth. His mask was gone but his hat was still in place. The blood made Ezio nervous and he hoped it didn't belong to the artist.<p>

"Medico, where's Leonardo, is he well?" Ezio asked slightly out of breath and still slightly wet from the Tiber. The doctor took in his appearance but seemed to pay no heed to it.

"Ah yes, I sent him home. Povero, he looked sicker than a dog when he left. I do hope that what he consumed will soon wear off. You've seen what it does?" The doctor asked sitting down in his chair. Ezio nodded his head and gave a small smirk, crossing his arms.

"Oh I've seen what it does, and I must say that my uncle has certainly outdone himself even beyond the grave," Ezio commented giving a slight chuckle. The doctor seemed to smile slightly but he shook his head with a small sigh moment later.

"I just hope Leonardo is smart and tries to do something about this, he only took in the fumes but I fear that maybe the effect poison could still seep into his system. In that case I would run into a brothel very quickly," the doctor, said tapping his fingers on his table. Ezio looked at him curiously and uncrossed his arms.

"Really, what do you mean, medico?" He asked in curiosity. The doctor looked toward him as he idly grabbed his mask sitting on the corner of the table. He smiled at the assassin, as if the other man had already understood his meaning.

"I mean he did not reach the full effects of an actual injection, but the fumes may be dangerous as well. Immediately I imagine after poisoning, the victim would need to find somebody to . . . Take out their needed frustration on. This could cause the heart move quite rapidly, and based on the way your friend was earlier, I would say a full dose would be the most dangerous if left unsatisfied," the doctor said slowly and hinting at the main words. Ezio narrowed his eyes as he drew a little closer to the doctor, examining his facial features.

"What could happen to the victim if they do not reach . . . Needed treatment?" He asked quickly. The doctor put his index finger on his chin, tapping it for a moment before he looked at his ceiling. He continued to stare at it as he talked.

"I imagine that the poison would take root and do harm to the body if it is not correctly neutralized. It is a poison after all, if it is does not fulfill its much-needed necessity, it could try to kill you if you go against it." Ezio's eyebrows raised dramatically as he stared at the doctor in shock. His heart rate spiked as he thought of harm coming to the artist. Catching the doctor's attention he looked the man over frantically with wide eyes.

"Are you saying that if treatment is not given, the subject could die?" He asked in a low baritone voice. The doctor casually shrugged his shoulders but nodded his head at the assassin.

"Oh yes, most definitely. From the way that the subject's heart elevates, it would be the equivalency of a heart attack. Though the younger the subject, the more likely that they will just reach a state of extreme exhaustion. Someone say . . . Leonardo's age, would most likely result in a cardiac incident. But your friend seemed fine when he left, he showed no more signs. I sent him home with some medicine for the fever," the doctor said.

The words' alone-made Ezio's heart beat uncomfortably. He knew Leonardo only took in the fumes, but a poison was still a poison no matter what form it went in as. If Leonardo acted like many of the people, he had poisoned tonight, no doubt he would jump onto the first person he laid eyes on. Leonardo was a shy kind of person, and he would not attract attention for pure sexual need. And at the moment all of his assistants were out of town. Leonardo would be in his workshop alone.

Feeling his nerves work, Ezio decided he needed to go see his friend . . . Immediately. Just to make sure that the artist would be okay and that nothing had happened to him. He bid farewell to the doctor, taking on the streets and easily scaling the next building. He leapt over structures, statues and other buildings pushing more power into his legs. His heart was beating uncontrollably and he worried for his friend. Leonardo was one of his best comrades and most valuable resources, but most of all he was someone who knew the assassin best. Even before his family had been taken from him, Leonardo opened his door to him as a boy. Showing a world of imagination and beauty beyond the killing and the brotherhood. He often went back to the nights when the other would just sit for hours and work on a sketch or a painting. If it became too late to go home, Ezio was always offered a bed and some place to take refuge.

Even after he had ascended into a master assassin, no injury would go unnoticed by the other. Leonardo always took care to make sure both his mind and body remained sound even after all that had befallen him.

In his boyhood he had felt strange around the artist. He always wanted to be near him without the fear of seeming too, clingy. He enjoyed Leonardo's company and enjoyed talking to the smart man. Every conversation never bored him no matter what the topic. Deep inside whenever the artist would look at him, he had to admit that maybe he had always had feelings for Leonardo. Feelings that ran deeper than any other friendship that was obtained between them. No doubt he would have acted on them, he had told his father how he had felt about Leonardo and surprisingly gave him his blessing, ushering him out the door. Ezio planned to go see Leo soon after he was done delivering his father's letter. If it wasn't for that night that his father was dragged away with his brothers, he would have been at the artist's workshop soon after that. Years went by as one thing after another happened to him. His life had flown by and every opportunity to tell the artist had been crushed by an assassination or the flow of time and events. Leonardo went on to do great things and he was always relieved when he was able to see the artist again, finding any excuse just to see the man.

He narrowed his eyes as he easily crossed a canal with a single leap, landing on the roof on the opposite side. He ignored the wandering thieves looking questioningly at him as he soared passed. Landing heavily near a shop window ledge, he pushed power to his calves and speed walked in between an alley to get to his intended. Scaling another building he recognized the familiar roof and looked over the ledge to the familiar door.

Quickly coming to the desired destination, he jumped down from the ledge of the building and landed perfectly on his feet. He rushed up to the door and looked around, all the windows that have been previously open were now closed and shut tight from the inside. He kept his cool as a near by round of guards walked outside the alley way, laughing at something their captain had said.

Raising a fist, he pounded hard on the front door, feeling his bracer connect with the hardwood making a large resonating sound. He could hear it echo just inside the inner room.

"Leonardo!Il mio amico! Open the door, quickly!" Ezio screamed, calling out to the person hopefully inside.

He was met with deadly silence.

Ezio chewed his lip and quickly undid his hidden blade. He shoved it between the door where the lock-met hinge and started to pry it very carefully but efficiently. His heart pounded as his hands almost shook while doing his task. He needed to get to Leonardo, he needed to make sure the man was safe and still alive. He opened the door easily, flying open before him. He rushed in looking everywhere and turning his head every which way.

The fire was still going and seemed to suffocate the room terribly leaving no room for any cold to seep in. Dropping his cowl, letting it land on the floor, he no longer cared what happened to the white pristine color. His chest ached as he took in air, struggling to stay calm and hoping this was all just based off of his imagination.

_Where are you Leonardo?_

He looked around the workshop, starting with the kitchen to the basement but found no one and met only silence. Deciding that Leonardo hopefully was sleeping, he ran up the stairs, his footsteps making louder sounds than he would've liked. Leonardo's bedroom door was slightly open, and he didn't hesitate to go inside.

Sunlight spilled over the floor as it barely illuminated the figure lying on the bed. Leonardo looked terrible, sweat coated his hair, face and his chest. His legs were curled up so much underneath him he looked like he was trying to turn into a ball. Breathed rapidly, Leonardo seemed to stare open eyed at the opposite wall in which his head was placed on his pillow. Ezio quickly ran in front of him, squatting down on his knees and taking his friend's face into his hands. His face was cold and clammy, and the skin white and pale like his assassin color.

"Leonardo, Leonardo, can you hear me! Il mio amico?" Ezio asked anxiously. Leonardo seemed to blink from his inner stupor and regarded the assassin very weakly. His breathing evened out but still met at a very fast pace.

"Ezio? Ezio what are you doing back so early?" He asked, giving a small smile.

Ezio didn't know if the smile was meant to be comforting or some type of joke. He stood up and carefully pushed Leonardo's shoulder until the man was lying flat on his back. Reaching for the artist's wrist, he felt his pulse and was horrified to find it going much faster than a normal human body should've been going. It felt as if he was a holding a hummingbird's wing under his finger, too fast to be considered healthy. Ezio struggled in his inner mind about what to do, he knew would need to be done. The question was though, would he be able to help his friend?

Leonardo groaned at the sudden movement or possibly the feeling of another man's skin on his overly sensitive body. Ezio quickly shed his armor, letting the pieces fall in scraps to the floor. Kicking off his bloodstained boots, they landed somewhere on the dresser as he leaned over his friend. If he didn't do something soon, his friend would die. As if suddenly noticing him, Leonardo sat up a bit on his elbows, regarding the assassin with glazed eyes.

"Ezio, w-what . . . ?" He asked in surprise. The site alone of the almost naked assassin did something to Leonardo and he gasped as he felt it straight to his groin. He couldn't deny it now, this poison was working him in ways that was what it was meant to do. He suddenly flushed in shame and tried to turn his body away, feeling his groin heat and could probably be easily seen through his trousers. He closed his eyes tight as he curled onto his side, hiding his face in his hands, starting to tremble.

"No! No you have to leave! You have to leave now Ezio! Fretta!" He shouted at the younger male. Ezio shook his head as he carefully grasped Leonardo's shoulders, setting him upright on the bed. Leonardo shook terribly and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew what this poison was doing to him. This was his fault, he had brought the problem to Leonardo and now he needed to become the solution and quickly before his friend suffered and longer.

"Listen to me. Leonardo, we both know what this poison does. I am not so prideful that I would turn my back on a friend who needed me in more needful circumstances then what would be considered normal," he said softly pulling the other man close.

Leonardo shook his head rapidly back and forth, trying to push the man away. He didn't want this. He didn't want this under these circumstances. He would be forcing Ezio to do something that probably the other male didn't want. He was only doing this to help him. He didn't want Ezio under this circumstance. He didn't want the other man feeling sorry for him in an attempt to save his life. If this poison took him, well then it was his time.

"No, not like this. I can't do this to you Ezio, please just let me die!" Leonardo shouted hysterically, grasping at the other man's shoulders desperately. Ezio gave a growl as Leonardo tried to push him off.

"I will not let you die, not like this. I know it is probably not the way we would've wanted it to be our first time, but right now we can't think of that," Ezio explained soothingly, finding his neck and breathing against the skin.

Leonardo froze momentarily as he felt a pair of lips coat his overly sensitive skin. Unintentionally he moaned as he shifted his legs, trying to hide the arousal threatening to surface. He was unsuccessful as Ezio easily climbed on the bed, removing his shirt along the way. Leonardo's breathing became rapid as he felt his heart threatening to burst from his chest and bleed all over the bed. Grasping Ezio shoulders harder, he tried to dislodge himself but found that his limbs had become very weak in a short amount of time that Ezio had been here. Ezio's words struck a chord in him and he couldn't help but be curious about what the other man meant.

"Ezio what are you saying?" he gasped as Ezio moved down his neck, licking the skin. Ezio briefly pulled back so he could smile swiftly at the artist.

"I wished to go about this much slower . . . But it seems opportunity has called me into action much sooner," he purred to the blushing man. Leonardo stared at him as if he were a stranger. He looked confused but at the same time elated all in one.

"Ezio . . . " he called softly. Leaning over the artist, the assassin smirked as he opened the other man's shirt wider.

"I'm sorry I did not make a move sooner, mio caro," he whispered. The artist couldn't have turned more red, especially at the way Ezio was now groping his chest.

"Y-you . . . E-Ezio . . . " the artist gasped. The touch was hot on his skin as Ezio simply let his body fall back to the mattress. Fingers tugged on his trousers as Leonardo bashfully lifted his hips upward.

"I'd give you romance, but I do not want that poison in your system any longer," Ezio explained. Hands removed the layer of clothing and Leonardo looked to the side as his shirt slid all the way open.

"N-no . . . It's all right. I'm not one for many options at the moment anyway. But . . . Misericordia . . . I confess this wasn't exactly what I had in mind either," the artist breathed. Arms wrapped around Leonardo's neck as Ezio leaned forward and gently kissed the artist.

"Maybe . . . This is a good thing," he said suddenly. Now completely nude, Leonardo raised his knee and gently smoothed it against Ezio's side.

"Really . . . ? Why?" he asked in curiosity. The assassin shook his head as he carefully pressed their chests together.

"It finally gave me what I wanted for so long," he responded. The artist felt his insides flame at the way the assassin looked at him. Ezio gave one last smirk as he carefully grabbed Leonardo's hips and moved more in between his legs.

"E-Ezio," Leonardo called softly, feeling the burning increase more in his body. Lips kissed his forehead down to his chin as hands ran smoothly up his sides and down his chest, making the skin there tingle.

"Shhhh . . . Relax, il mio amore. I will soothe your ache," he whispered. Leonardo wasn't sure now if it was the poison or the way Ezio spoke to him as if he were a spooked horse. He remained spread as he felt his arousal grown to an almost painful sensation. Ezio easily felt it against his stomach as he smirked and went for his own breeches.

"How long have you been this way?" Ezio asked him, undoing the strings to his pants. Leonardo's gaze didn't leave those fingers as he tried to think of how long he had been this way.

"A-a-a a couple of hours I think, si, at least since you've been gone," he answered as a now naked assassin was presented to him. Ezio's eyebrow quirked for a moment while Leonardo couldn't help but think back to a time when Ezio was a boy. His face had remained the same, much so, but the stubble now on his face revealed how much that boy had changed.

"You have been tortured by this. Next time I will think before bringing you a codex, who knows what the next one will lead me to. Although, I feel as if I must thank it for bringing me closer to you, despite the circumstances. I watched from afar for too long," he said. Leonardo closed his eyes as a pair of lips kissed his chest, all the way toward his belly button.

"No more so than from watching you from afar for so long," he responded softly back. Those intense brown eyes lifted to meet Leonardo from the artist chest.

"Then let us hesitate no more, il mio amante timido," he said with a smile. Leonardo gasped as the hands on his hips lifted his lower body off of the bed. A prominent erection struck just the outside of his entrance and the action made Leo's stomach burn in desire. Sweat built under his hairline as he instinctually arched his back to the upcoming breech.

It had been so long since he had made love to anyone and he knew the initial breech would hurt. He didn't care as a pair of hazel eyes regarded him in softness and the hands held him expertly and confidently. How long had he been dreaming of this moment? How long had it been since his desires had been answered in this way? He had never acted on these feelings when Ezio was young, knowing in some way he would be afraid to corrupt the boy. Ezio himself though had always come to his doorstep despite his known strange behavior and inventions. Leonardo had fallen in love with the strong young man but willed his heart away by reminding himself who Ezio Auditore was.

His heart beat grew quicker and in a panic, Leo realized that it was the work of the poison in his system.

"E-Ezio, per favore, hurry, my heart," he breathed out in uncontrolled puffs of air. Realizing the artist's predicament, Ezio moved up more on the bed and positioned himself steadily.

"Indeed, I can no longer wait myself," Ezio said, his own eagerness coated in the tone of his voice.

"Brace yourself," he asked of the poisoned man.

As Leonardo closed his eyes, in one swift move, still graceful, Ezio thrust himself forward. The artist moaned loudly as a sudden hard heat filled him to his core. His insides squirmed to accommodate as a rush of lust hit his brain like an arrow. His fingers grasped the blankets as he struggled to stay grounded in reality and not pass out from his body going into an overload. Ezio himself groaned deeply at the sight of the artist withering on the bed so. He moved up to the man and wrapped himself like a blanket over the now sweating chestnut haired man.

"Hold on to me," Ezio asked. Leonardo managed to nod as he felt his mind drown in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Ezio as a pair of hands settled on his hips, gripping harder. Not soon after he managed to adjust, Ezio moved harshly against him, not hesitating in his movements at all. Leonardo screamed as the mixture of the love making and the poison threatened to beat his poor heart right out of his chest. All the sensitivity came back all at once and it left the artist screaming. His face turned red when he realized how much of a whore he must have looked like. Ezio didn't seem to mind or notice as he moved expertly. The sun from outside reflected off of Ezio's back, giving it a golden hue every time he thrust back into the artist. They gripped harder at one another, rocking faster, making the bed shake and strike the wall. They panted together as Ezio held him tightly, his cock moving easily in and out despite the lack of preparation and oil. Leonardo couldn't feel the pain anyway, the pain being blocked by either his consciousness or the effect of the poison. His vision swirled as the world spun on its axis. He clung to Ezio as he arched his back and moaned loudly, his seed bursting between them. Ezio felt the tightness and the heat from the sun on his back and the combination spurred him. His hair fell over his shoulder as he felt the wetness of Leonardo's coat his stomach and caused his own end. The olive skinned man came, thrusting one last time into the artist. He collapsed on top of the man as he felt Leonardo's fingers relax on his back, before falling to the mattress. Ezio smirked into the man's neckline as he kissed the sweaty skin.

"Leonardo . . . You have no idea how long I had waited for this," he admitted. He continued to kiss the skin he had before after a moment he frowned. He sat up in confusion and regarded the artist.

"Leonardo?" he asked carefully.

The artist was silent.

Alarm bells went off as the other man's eyes were closed, almost as if in sleep. His lips were turning blue and the assassin felt no pulse under the skin where he had been kissing. Ezio quickly sat up and grasped Leonardo's cheek, shaking him slightly. His own hazel eyes were wild as the blue ones he wanted to see refused to open. The artist remained lax in his arms as his chestnut hair was spread across his pillow.

"Leonardo . . . Leonardo . . . LEONARDO!" he screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Uh oh...Looks like he was too late.**


	7. An end to a means

**Disclaimer: I don't own assassins creed or the characters.**

**Part seven: An Ends To A Means**

* * *

><p>Machiavelli had decided to stop by his old friend's hideout and pay him a visit. They were in the back room, hearing the noises of the gamblers out in the main bar. La Volpe was situated at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. Machiavelli tilted his head as he stared at her pink vial on the thief's desk. He approached and bent down slightly to get a better look at it.<p>

"What is this? Perfume? A gift from one of the courtesans?" He asked the man. La Volpe shook his head as he sat upright in his chair.

"No actually, is the poison developed from the codex you presented to Ezio. Leonardo completed it and seemed very eager to be rid of it. So being the kind individual I am, I took it off his hands," he replied. He set his hand on his desk and made to get up. Machiavelli had turned away from him and instead studied the chalkboard over by the door.

"Is it now? How does it work?" He asked without turning around. Before La Volpe could speak he suddenly cursed. His knee bumped the table as he got up and the vial tipped over. Before he could prevent it, the contents of the vial spilled all over his paperwork. To stop himself from falling he slammed his hands on the table. His fingers landed in the wetness and some of it splattered onto his face. He blinked as some of it got into his eyes. He suddenly gasped in horror, realizing his mistake as the poison mixed in with his natural tears. Machiavelli, hearing the commotion, turned and looked at his old friend in confusion.

"La Volpe?" He asked, hands interlaced behind his back. Machiavelli frowned and he saw his friend frozen. Slowly, the master thief raised his head and looked at him in horror. Standing still, Machiavelli watched as La Volpe approached him from the other side of the table. His eyes were large and glazed over as he almost sauntered over to the politician.

"Machiavelli, I suggest you lock the door," La Volpe purred out. Much like the fox he was meant out to be, Machiavelli was stunned for a moment at the sleekness of the man. Taking a step back he was confused suddenly at the other man's behavior.

"La Volpe! What has gotten into you?" He asked as the thief cornered him by the door. His eyes flicked to the desk and he stared at the wet spot on top of it. The vial had tipped over and Machiavelli's mouth dropped open.

"La Volpe! La Volpe!" He warned. In mid-yell La Volpe had struck. He caught Machiavelli's mouth with his own and swallowed the rest of his words.

The poor politician was in for a long night.

* * *

><p>The next day was warm and sunny across Rome. Out in the wandering hills across the countryside two men rode a single horse through the ruins. The one holding the reins remained tall in the saddle while his companion affectionately wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head on his shoulder blade. No one could see it, but Luciano smirked in triumph as the man behind him clutched him closely and lovingly. His companion's eyes were closed in contentment as a soft sigh left his lips.<p>

"Luciano," he whispered longingly, snuggling closer. Feeling cocky, Luciano sped up the horse's steps just a little bit. He'd never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the way Aldo latched onto him and planned to keep it that way for a very long time.

Not far away, two men got ready to board a boat to Venice. One of them strayed on the dock with his duffel over his shoulder. His eyes roamed over the city one last time before his partner walked up beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go love?" Vencino asked Ignasio. The shorter of the two sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess," he said slightly gloomy. Vencino hugged him tightly and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to always keep you happy," he promised. Ignasio blushed and pushed him away.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" He cried in embarrassment. Vencino happily followed behind his partner and lover as they boarded the boat for the long ride to Venice.

* * *

><p>A few buildings away, an assassin clad in white snuck into a bedroom window. He climbed through carefully, letting his heavy boots hit the wooden floor. He looked toward the bed and smiled upon seeing his lover sitting up with the sketch pad in his lap. The artist looked up in surprise smiled softly upon seeing Ezio walked across the room toward him. He had given the assassin quite a scare yesterday, passing out right after their lovemaking. It seemed as if the poison had reached its limit in his system, the sex hadn't helped either. His stamina merely ran out and he thanked God that was the only problem.<p>

Approaching the bed, Ezio leaned over and gave his lover a kiss. It was returned and Ezio pulled back to look into stunning blue eyes. Leonardo looked much better today, less pale against his white sheets. The assassin had instructed him to remain on strict bed rest until he felt well enough to leave it. He smiled softly at one another, love coating their eyes. Ezio couldn't help but move the sketch pad to the side as he wrapped his lover in his arms and laid with him. They laid down together as the sun rose and warmed the earth.

* * *

><p>Micheletto stood in the library going through his favorite section. He didn't bother to turn around as he heard armored footsteps approach him from behind. He did blushed lately though as Cesare Borgia's arms wrapped around his middle and a chin set itself on his shoulder.<p>

"Last night was wonderful, my father leaves for Tuscany tomorrow. I think we should christen his bed before he comes back from his trip," Cesare whispered seductively into the other man's ear. Micheletto scowled and tried to move away from the other man.

"I don't know what happened last night, but don't let your mind think something like that will ever happen again," he growled. Cesare chuckled as he spun Micheletto around and let his hands settle on the man's hips.

"Don't be cold, it doesn't suit you my love," he purred. Micheletto still scowled even as he allowed Cesare to move closer to his face.

"You're such a bastard," he couldn't help but whisper softly. Cesare gave a triumphant smirk as he leaned forward and captured Micheletto in a kiss. The guard by the door ignored the couple as instead they chose to walk away and down the hall, giving them some privacy.

"What is with everybody in this place? Next thing you know, I'll be kissing a man," he huffed under his helmet. His partner turned to him and lifted the visor on his own helmet.

"That can be arranged," he smirked seductively. The guard stopped as his jaw almost hit the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Ezio walked down the steps of Leonardo's workshop, seeking now to get his lover some food. As he passed by the workstation he couldn't help but stop and glance at the codex that had started all this. The page was still open as Ezio walked around the table and examined it. He tilted his head and pulled back his hood as he picked it up. He blinked when something fell on the floor by his feet. His eyebrows turned down as he turned the codex around and that an inner layer of one of the scroll sides was hollow. Looking to his feet he saw a small scraps of paper fall from the tiny hidden compartment. Setting the scroll down, he leaned down and picked it up. It was a folded piece of paper, looking slightly old. He unfolded it to find writing, nothing being needed to decipher. Recognizing the handwriting he scanned the page as an overwhelming sadness coated his face.<p>

_Nipote, my Ezio,_

_I realize it's been hard for you since you have lost your father and brothers. You may not understand why now, but I leave this codex for you. You may use either or as a weapon or key to your happiness. Just because you carry vengeance, doesn't mean you don't deserve to be loved. I used this very potion on your father when he was too shy to ask your mother for courtship. Needless to say, I sort of helped him along._ _I've seen the way you look at Leonardo and I have to say, I approve. Unfortunately, that man is to shy for his own good. I give you this in hopes that it will help him or you make a move. I want you to be happy, because happiness is what you deserve._

_Yours truly, your uncle Mario._

Ezio set down the letter and carefully folded it again. He slipped into his robes and held it close to his heart. Glancing toward the stairs he couldn't help but thank his uncle. He hoped wherever the man's spirit was, it would watch over him and Leonardo also.

_Thank you uncle, I promise to be happy._

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Your comments are much appreciated. I enjoy doing this one, I think they'll make a few more like it.**


End file.
